Dua sisi
by Uri Rafandilah
Summary: Hanya ada dua hal yang pasti di dunia ini. Gelap dan terang./ ficlet untuk #SariRoti #Korolympic


Gelap.

Terang.

Dua hal itu selalu mengiringi takdir hidup manusia. Tidak ada yang benar-benar hidup dalam gelap. Dan mustahil bagi manusia untuk hidup dalam terang selamanya. Bahkan untuk dirinya sekalipun.

 _"Kalian benar-benar mirip..."_

 _"Tampan, pintar dan mempesona..."_

 _"Aku bisa jatuh cinta pada ke duanya sekaligus."_

Salah. Tidak seperti itu. Mungkin akan lebih mudah baginya jika hal itu benar terjadi. Mungkin ia masih hidup dalam terang jika perasaan seperti itu bisa di bagi rata. Pada kenyataannya cinta seperti itu tidak datang kepadanya.

 _"Pakailah. Musim dingin sudah tiba tapi pakaianmu tipis begitu."_

 _"Uwaaaah kekasihku sangat perhatian sekali. Sepertinya aku takkan bisa hidup tanpamu."_

 _Kalau begitu matilah!_ Itu adalah kutukan yang ia ucapkan sembari mengepalkan tangan. Ia tersenyum miring, mengejek pada diri sendiri kala ia melihat semua pemandangan itu.

Di bawah salju yang terus turun di hari itu, hatinya teriris menyaksikan kebahagiaan dari mereka. Udara yang dingin bahkan tak bisa meredamkan rasa sakitnya. Dalam pandangannya ia menatap gadis itu. Berkali-kaki bertanya pada hatinya. Bagaimana bisa dia menyukainya. Tidak ada yang menarik jika dilihat sekilas, tapi anehnya semakin hari dia semakin menggila untuk mencintainya. Bahkan menurunkan harga dirinya untuk menjadi seorang penguntit. Penguntit yang mencintai kekasih adiknya.

Ironis, tapi itulah yang terjadi.

Mungkin dia akan gila, tapi sudah terlambat untuk menghentikan obsesi ini. Matanya sudah tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari gadis itu. Dia tidak bisa berhenti. Dia terus berjalan ke arah kegelapan. Tenggelam perlahan. Dalam, bagai jurang tak berdasar.

Dapatkah kalian merasakannya? Kegelapan itu.

.

 **Assassination Classroom©Matsui Yuusei**

 **Kuroko no Basuke©Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO, dll**

 **Dedicated for event Sari Roti—Korolympic (Telat banget)**

 **Enjoy guys!**

.

Terbangun.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka perlahan. Sekerjap, dua kerjap dan beberapa kali lagi kerjapan untuk menghapus warna gelap yang tersisa. Menampilkan bola mata _violet_ yang memancar. Sayu seperti kebanyakan orang yang baru bangun tidur.

Posisinya sudah bangkit dan kini terduduk di sandaran ranjang. Kepalanya sedikit pusing tapi bukan itu masalahnya.

Dia kebingungan.

Beberapa kali dia mengedarkan pandangannya pada setiap sudut ruangan ini. Berharap bisa sedikit mengetahui keberadaan tempat yang sedang di singgahinya. Tapi tetap saja tempat itu terasa asing. Seingatnya dia tidak punya kamar seperti ini.

Tunggu. Berbicara soal ingatan. Siapa dirinya?

Panik, gadis itu mencoba mengingat siapa dirinya. Nama, alamat, keluarga. Apa yang terjadi padanya sebelum ini. Kecelakaan kah? Atau di culik? Itu bukanlah hal yang mustahil.

Dengan keadaan masih panik, ia menurunkan kakinya dari ranjang. Setidaknya dia harus memastikan bahwa dirinya aman sekarang. Mungkin dengan mencari pertolongan dari seseorang, Polisi misalnya.

Namun baru saja satu langkah kakinya berjalan, suara pintu terbuka menyapa telinganya. Matanya melihat kearah terbukanya pintu. Harap-harap cemas dengan kedatangan seseorang dari sana.

Seorang lelaki tampan berambut merah berdiri disana. Dengan ekspresi terkejut ia menatap gadis itu.

"Kau sudah sadar." ucapnya kaget sekaligus senang. Dengan cepat ia berjalan dan menghampiri wanita itu. Memeluknya erat dengan ucapan syukur yang terus terlontar dari bibirnya. Sementara gadis itu masih terdiam, masih kebingungan dengan keadaan yang menimpanya.

Pelukan terlepas. Lelaki itu kembali mendudukan wanita itu di kasur. Tangannya dengan lembut membelai pipi kenyal itu, "Apa anggota tubuhmu ada yang sakit?" tanyanya penuh perhatian yang di balas gelengan pelan. Kembali ucapan rasa syukur terdengar.

Sementara wanita itu terlihat gelisah dan ragu. Ia ingin bertanya tapi enggan karena takut. Namun belaian di surai gelapnya memberikan sebuah ketenangan. Pun dengan senyum manis yang terus di tunjukan lelaki itu, "Kau ingin bertanya sesuatu?"

Dia mengangguk ragu. Si lelaki beralih duduk di sampingnya, "Tanyakanlah, aku akan menjawabnya."

Wanita itu menghela napas lega setelah di izinkan untuk bertanya. Matanya menatap lurus pada bola mata se merah darah di depannya. "Maaf, apa kau mengenalku? Maksudku, aku terbangun beberapa waktu yang lalu tapi aku tak ingat apapun. Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Tangannya kembali terulur, dan kini menggenggam erat tangan gadis itu. "Kau mengalami kecelakaan lalu amnesia."

Alisnya terangkat mendengar jawaban itu, "Lalu kenapa aku tidak berada di rumah sakit?"

"Dokter bilang keadaanmu sudah membaik dan tidak apa-apa jika kau di rawat di rumah saja."

Ia mengangguk mengerti. Matanya kemabali menatap lurus lelaki di depannya. Memperhatikan setiap hal yang ada pada dirinya. Bagaimana pun ia juga tidak tahu siapa lelaki ini.

"Lalu siapa aku? Siapa kau?" Pertanyaan terakhir yang di lontarkan itu jelas adalah pertanyaan terpenting. Dari sanalah dia akan tahu identitas dirinya. Dan juga kebenaran lelaki di depannya.

Satu pelukan kembali menyapa sebelum pertanyaannya terjawab. Bersandar dengan nyaman di tubuh mungil itu. Menghirup napas dalam, mencium aroma tubuh gadis yang di dekapnya. Menimbulkan rasa geli yang di rasakan si pemilik tubuh.

Masih dengan memeluknya, lelaki itu mulai membuka mulut untuk memberikan jawaban yang di nanti wanitanya. Benar, gadis miliknya.

"Kau adalah Akashi Manami," jedanya sesaat. Bibirnya melengkung ke atas. Menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Setelahnya membuka kembali mulutnya. Menegaskan status baru yang di sandang gadis di depannya.

"Istri dari Akashi Seijuro. Aku."

.

End

.

Ini telaaaaaaat, tapi nekat aja publish, lol. Sampai bertemu di bulan selanjutnya ;)


End file.
